plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies (Nintendo DS)
Plants vs. Zombies Nintendo DS was released on January 18, 2011 in the US and May 2011 in the UK. It is a version of Plants vs. Zombies for the Nintendo DS. In addition to the usual content it includes Versus Mode, new Mini-games and new Achievements. Some of these Achievements are equivalents of achievements on other versions. The DS card will automatically read the system user name and display it on the main menu, regardless of which system the card is in. Overall, if you don't care about the graphics and little glitches and you have a DS, Plants vs. Zombies DS is right for you. It is now out on DSiWare as well with additional content. Differences from other versions The differences from other versions include lower sprite quality, bad framerate, slight changes in music and sound, new Mini-games, Achievements, Vs. Mode, and slower processing speed. This version is slighly harder than PC or iOS games - like on the iPad; you can only upgrade to nine seed slots instead of ten. Some zombies also appear to be stronger, thus some setups that work with other versions will not work here (the Last Stand Mini-game for example). The Jack-in-the-Box Zombie almost always explodes after going four or five squares and Football Zombies walk and eat faster. The game is also prone to lagging much more than other versions. Several Mini-games such as BOMB All Together!, Homerun Derby and Air Raid are exclusive to the DS version. However, a removed Mini-game in the PC version known as "Air Raid" is accessible on the Limbo Page. Also, unlike other versions, you always have to drag the plants to their spots as the tapping to plant mechanic is not included. In the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies DS, Dr. Zomboss attempts to shrink the zombies to fit inside a DS. At the end of the trailer, there is a Zombie Bjorn (from Peggle) appears, but it is not in the game. Due to the fact that there are two screens, the Almanac is structured differently. It is also known as just the "Almanac". Game Modes *Adventure Mode *Mini-games *Puzzle Mode (without Last Stand (iOS Puzzle Mode)) *Survival Mode *Versus Mode *Zombatar *Achievements *Zen Garden Gallery File:Plants-vs-Zombies-Nintendo-DS-Debut-Trailer_6.jpg|Homerun Derby, one of the new Mini-games. File:Plants_vs_zombies_ds_box.jpg|Extern view of the box cover. File:4942943131_83e8d11fa3.jpg|Another form of the box cover. File:ImagesCA4H5V5R.jpg|Intern view of the box cover. Trivia *On the title screen, there is: **1 normal Zombie, 1 Imp, 1 Newspaper Zombie (without the newspaper), 1 Gargantuar, 1 Football Zombie, a zombie that rides the Zomboni without its hat, 1 Buckethead Zombie, 2 Conehead Zombies (only the cone is shown for the second one) and 1 Balloon Zombie. **Also, there are: 1 Sunflower, 1 hiding Scaredy-shroom, 1 Wall-nut, 1 Hypno-shroom, 1 Cactus, 2 Peashooters, 1 Starfruit, 1 Blover, and 1 Coffee Bean. *In the loading screen of the DS version, the zombies seem to have a green tint. *The zombies in the DS version only have two idle animations: one is bouncing their head to an up-down beat, the other is bouncing to the same up-down beat but with their tongues sticking out. *The glittering sound when a Snow Pea or Winter Melon hits a zombie is slightly louder than other versions. *Sometimes after eating a plant zombies' walking animation will speed up. This is easiest to see in I, Zombie levels. *The Imp in the DS version has a clear neck, while in other versions, its neck is invisible. *On the top screen, the game displays aesthetic images that change with the level. **Day: Some zombies walk across the top screen. The waves have one Flag Zombie and two normal Zombies walk across. Sometimes, ravens fly across the Top Screen. **Night: Same as Day, but sometimes, a zombie is seen with a raven on his head. **Pool: Same as Day. Ravens sometimes fly across the screen holding a tube of cream. Sometimes, zombies also wear eyewear, and a zombie with a rake on its head occasionally walks across the screen with a disgusted face. **Fog: Same as Day. Ravens fly around picking up objects (zombies' items, voodoo-like zombie dolls, trash cubes, etc.) and drop them in the middle of the top screen. When a huge wave comes, five ravens fly across the Top Screen in a V formation, pushing down all the objects. They also drown a trash can or a recycle bin and drop dead plants/zombies in them. **Roof: Same as Day. Sometimes, zombies have a raven on their head or their shoulder, in which case the raven pushes the zombies' heads down. Other times, a zombie's headless body is picked up by a raven, and disappears. *If the player beats all the Mini-games, Puzzles and Survival levels except for one, and then plays Air Raid (or Zombie Trap on the DSiWare version), he or she receives the Gold Sunflower Trophy and five diamonds but the Sunflower Trophy remains silver (and the the message says "Keep on collecting those trophies!) This is a convenient glitch that can be used for Gold Farming. *When a zombie is exploded by an instant kill, it will not disintegrate like in other versions but turns black and vanishes. *In this version, when a Newspaper Zombie's Newspaper is destroyed by fire Peas or Fumes, the question mark will not appear over the Newspaper Zombie's head when it becomes angry. Category:Plants vs. Zombies sub-versions